


The Betrayal of the Dovahkiin

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: The Dragonborn devises a plan to stop the Stormcloak Rebellion, but ends up having second thoughts.





	The Betrayal of the Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Sigrid began her journey back to Whiterun. She had just defeated Alduin, the World-Eater. After defeating Alduin, Paarthurnax had set her down on the Throat of the World, bidding her good fortune on her future travels. Sigrid walked the 7000 steps down to Ivarstead and hired a cart to take her to Whiterun.  
“That’ll be ten septims,” the driver said.  
Sigrid pulled out a coin purse and dropped fifteen septims into his hand.  
“Keep the extra bit of coin.” She said when he tried to protest. “I have more than enough.”  
They began the journey to Whiterun, which only took a few hours. Sigrid sighed as she gazed at the natural beauty of Skyrim.  
“Have a rough day?” the driver asked.  
“No. I just missed the beauty of Skyrim after being away for a bit.” Sigrid replied.  
“Where were you then lass, if not in Skyrim?” the driver asked, being nosy but Sigrid didn’t mind, she was glad to have someone to talk to.  
“In Sovngarde, defeating Alduin.” Sigrid answered.  
“Sovngarde, eh? Thought you had to be dead to get there.” He remarked. “But Alduin’s done for? Skyrim is saved?”  
“Yes,” Sigrid replied. “The damned World-Eater is dead.”  
“Well I must thank you, Dragonborn, for saving Skyrim.” The driver said with a laugh.  
“It was my duty,” Sigrid said with a smile.  
They travelled on, chatting about various things, about life in Skyrim, the dragons, and the war. After three hours, the cart pulled up to the Whiterun stables.  
“Thank you very much, sir.” Sigrid hopped out of the cart and gave the driver a few extra septims.  
“It was an honour to assist you, Dragonborn.” He said in return, nodding his head.  
Sigrid walked up to the Whiterun gate and entered the city. She said hello to a few acquaintances and made her way to Dragonsreach. When she entered Dragonsreach, she spoke to a guard standing near the door.  
“Where is Jarl Balgruuf?” she asked.  
“On his throne, as usual,” the guard said rudely.  
Sigrid gave the guard a dirty look and walked up the stairs to the Jarl’s throne. Jarl Balgruuf stood up and hugged Sigrid when she approached.  
“You defeated Alduin?” he asked.  
“Yes, Jarl Balgruuf.”  
“Excellent,” he said.  
“I am here to discuss the fact that now the dragons are gone, the Stormcloaks will begin to attack.”  
“I take it you are joining the Imperial side of the war?” he asked.  
“Yes. I think I have a plan on how to defeat Ulfric Stormcloak.” Sigrid said with a smirk.  
“Come let us discuss in the back room,” the Jarl began walking to the stairs next to the throne that led to the back part of Dragonsreach. Sigrid followed.  
“Where should we put our men?” Jarl Balgruuf asked, gesturing to the map of Skyrim on the table.  
“Actually, I was thinking of using myself.” Sigrid said.  
“You alone cannot take on the Stormcloak rebellion, even if you are the Dragonborn.” Jarl Balgruuf said while shaking his head.  
“I meant feigning allegiance to Ulfric. Once I earn his trust, I will murder him before the war truly starts,” Sigrid explained. “I am still a loyal Imperial soldier but I am doing this to help stop the war.”  
“I’ll run this plan by General Tullius. In the meantime, you may go. Please return tomorrow as soon as you can,” he said.  
Sigrid nodded and walked out of Dragonsreach. She made her way to Breezehome, greeted Lydia and went straight to sleep.  
*  
Sigrid woke up as the sun streamed through the window. She sighed and began getting dressed. Once she finished with her morning routine, she packed her bag full of potions, food, and arrows and attached a few extra weapons to her belt. She headed back to Dragonsreach and headed up to the back room when she saw that Jarl Balgruuf wasn’t on his throne. Discussing war strategies over the map, Jarl Balgruuf and General Tullius glanced up when Sigrid approached.  
“You want to join the Stormcloaks in order to overthrow Ulfric?” General Tullius asked.  
“Yes,” Sigrid replied. “My plan is to hopefully gain enough of his trust to become an officer of high command. Once that happens, I’ll eliminate Ulfric and shut down the Stormcloak rebellion.”  
“It could work.” General Tullius said. “May the Divines watch over you.”  
“And may they watch over you both.” Sigrid said with a small bow.  
She headed out of Dragonsreach and walked through Whiterun, carefully making sure she had enough supplies to make it to Windhelm. Once she was out of Whiterun, she bought a horse from the stables and began the long journey to Windhelm. As she travelled, she began applying war paint to her face. She spread the paint over her eyes and dragged three fingers underneath her eyes. She knew it wasn’t the best war paint, but it would suffice.  
The first day of her journey passed without trouble but on the second day a group of thieves, approached her.  
“Hand over your valuables,” a female thief demanded.  
“I’d rather die,” Sigrid said and disposed of the thieves with no difficulty.  
When she got back on her horse, she felt the ground shake and turned, noticing that her fight with the battle caught the attention of a giant.  
“Damn the Nine,” she cursed and urged her horse to run as fast as it could. When she got to a river, she urged the horse over and when it landed from its jump, it collapsed, throwing Sigrid forwards. The giant continued to approach and she took off, saving her own skin. Once she was a safe distance away, she turned and saw the giant was only interested in the horse. Sigrid sighed and continued on her way.  
She continued her journey, stopping only once to get directions from a farmer. When she finally reached Windhelm, it was already dark, with the moons glowing overhead. Sigrid didn’t want to waste any time so she walked through town and entered the Palace of Kings. Jarl Ulfric was lounging on his throne, discussing matters with another Stormcloak soldier. As she approached, the Jarl noticed her and ended the discussion.  
“Who are you and what is your business in the Palace of Kings?” Jarl Ulfric asked Sigrid.  
“I am Sigrid, the Dragonborn. I wish to join the Stormcloak rebellion.” Sigrid responded.  
“Dragonborn, eh? Prove it then.” Jarl Ulfric challenged.  
Sigrid turned away from the Jarl and shouted,  
“Fus Ro Dah!” her thu’um echoing through the hall.  
“Your thu’um is very powerful. Possibly more powerful than the Greybeards themselves. Welcome to the Stormcloak rebellion, Dragonborn.” Jarl Ulfric said. “You must be tired after your journey, Galmar will escort you to the soldiers’ barracks.”  
Galmar then escorted Sigrid to the barracks. The barracks were filled with both male and female soldiers, all fast asleep.  
“Grab an empty bed and get to sleep,” Galmar gestured to the empty bed next to her and left.  
Sigrid quietly tucked her bag under the bed and carefully removed her armour and placed it under the bed. She was about to sleep when her stomach growled loudly. She then realized she hadn’t eaten in about a day. She then remembered that the main hall had food in it, even if it was now scattered along the floor.  
She quietly got out of bed and snuck towards the grand hall. She tip-toed towards the tables, but froze when she saw Jarl Ulfric sitting at a table, watching her. She started to turn back, but Jarl Ulfric beckoned her over to him. She walked over and sat down across.  
“You are very quiet,” Jarl Ulfric remarked as Sigrid piled her plate with all sorts of food. “I didn’t even know you were here.”  
“I’ve always been good at it,” Sigrid said with a shrug as she bit into a sweet roll.  
“Do you always wear war paint to bed?” he asked.  
“Yes. It is tedious to have to apply it constantly.” She answered.  
“It suits you. It makes you seem like a dangerous woman.” He said.  
“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric,” she said.  
“You may address me as Ulfric, if you wish.” He said.  
“Good night Ulfric.”  
“Good night Sigrid.” Ulfric said as she snuck back to the barracks.  
*  
Sigrid woke up to the sound of other soldiers putting on their armour and talking loudly. She sighed and got up, stretching her body. She carefully put on her armour and grabbed her bow, a quiver of arrows and two elven daggers. When she finished getting ready, she followed the soldiers outside to a courtyard where targets and mannequins were scattered. Most of the soldiers began practicing their combat skills with each other. Sigrid moved to an archery target and got her bow ready.  
She nocked an arrow, took her aim, held her breath and released the arrow. The arrow pierced through the air and hit the target only a few centimetres from the centre.  
“Not perfect aim, but a powerful shot,” a voice spoke behind her.  
Sigrid turned and saw Ulfric standing with his arms crossed, watching her.  
“May I give you a few tips?” he asked, moving to stand behind her.  
“Of course.”  
Sigrid tensed slightly at his close contact to her.  
“Relax, Sigrid,” he said, noticing her tension. “Now get an arrow ready.”  
She did as he said and drew the arrow back, awaiting his next command. Ulfric steadied her arm and adjusted her aim.  
When he finished correcting her form and aim, he stepped back. She released the arrow and it pierced the target in the centre.  
“An excellent shot!” he exclaimed.  
“Thank you, Ulfric. Now if you’ll excuse me to continue my training.”  
He nodded his head and walked away. Sigrid continued to practice her archery skill as the day progressed. When she went to gather arrows from the target, she noticed Galmar approaching her.  
“What is it?” she asked as she pulled the arrows from the target.  
“Ulfric wishes for you to join him in the dining hall.” He replied.  
“I’ll be there in a few moments.” She said as she turned and headed back to the soldiers’ barracks. She stored her weapons under her bed and walked to the main hall. When she sat down, she noticed the other occupants off the table were discussing battle plans.  
“There’s been talk of Imperials lurking at one of our nearby camps. We should send more soldiers to defend the camp in case anything should happen.” Ulfric said.  
“Shall we send the Dragonborn?” Galmar asked. Sigrid glared at him.  
“No. She is to stay here by my side.”  
“As you wish.” Galmar said.  
They discussed how many soldiers should be sent to the camp and when everyone left the table, Sigrid remained seated, wondering how far she’d have to go to gain Ulfric’s trust.  
*  
When Sigrid awoke the next morning, she noticed the barracks were practically empty and realized the soldiers were most likely out training. Sigrid sighed as she put on her armour, grabbed a few weapons and ran out to the courtyard. She noticed that the amount of soldiers was smaller in comparison to the day before. As Sigrid approached a mannequin, a young Nord with blond hair and a lean build walked over to her.  
“Care to have a duel?” he asked.  
“Of course.” She said, unsheathing her dagger.  
The man lunged at her, holding his mace above his head, preparing to deliver a powerful blow. Sigrid waited until the split second before he lowered his hand and dodged the mace, slicing across his stomach. He staggered back in shock and Sigrid kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell over and Sigrid stood over him, holding her dagger to his throat. Sigrid helped him to his feet.  
“Thank you.”  
“What is your name?” she asked.  
“Alvand.” He replied.  
They continued to duel until a bloodied soldier ran into the courtyard.  
“Imperials have attacked the camp!” she yelled, clutching a wound on her stomach.  
“I want half of you to help defend the camp.” Ulfric instructed as he entered the courtyard. As half of the soldiers ran towards the stables, Ulfric ordered Sigrid to follow him to the stables.  
“Wait here,” he instructed. When he came back, galloping on a black horse, Sigrid held out her arm and he grabbed it, pulling her onto the back of the horse as they rode to the camp. Sigrid wrapped her arms around Ulfric’s waist tightly so she wouldn’t fall off.  
They rode a large distance with other soldiers both running and riding alongside them. When they reached a ledge that overlooked the camp, Sigrid saw at least a few dozen Imperial soldiers attacking the remaining few Stormcloaks.  
“Stay here and eliminate the bastards with your bow. Understood?” Ulfric asked.  
“Yes.” Sigrid said as she dismounted. She knelt on one knee by the ledge as Ulfric rode down into the midst of the battle. Sigrid removed her bow from her back and got an arrow ready. She surveyed the massacre as she began eliminating the Imperials one by one. Once the Imperials were dwindling in number, Sigrid began observing the other soldiers fighting. She picked out Ulfric from the fighting frenzy and began watching him. He fought with anger and held none of his emotions back. Sigrid marvelled at his strength when he cut an Imperial in half with a battle-axe, sawing through armour, flesh and bone.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Sigrid saw an Imperial sneaking up on Ulfric as he engaged another in a fight. Without thinking, she fired an arrow into the Imperial’s head, saving Ulfric’s life.  
I should have let him die, she thought. But I guess it’s better if I deliver the fatal blow in the end.  
Once the camp was finally cleared of Imperials, Ulfric signalled at Sigrid to come down. She quickly clambered down as remaining soldiers gathered around Ulfric.  
“You fought valiantly.” Ulfric said to Sigrid as she moved to stand next to him.  
“She also savd your life Ulfric,” Alvand said. “An Imperial was behind you, preparing to deliver a death blow when Sigrid pierced an arrow into his skull.”  
“You are a noble warrior, who not only protects fellow soldiers, but her leaders as well.” Ulfric patted her shoulder in gratitude.  
“I had to do what I could to protect my leader,” Sigrid replied.  
“I want the rest of you to remain here to protect the camp, just in case those damned Imperials have the nerve to attack again.” Ulfric ordered as he mounted his horse.  
“Sigrid,” he called out and she went to him. He held out his hand and she pulled herself up onto the horse, wrapping her arms around him as they rode back to Windhelm. As they entered the area where the stables were, Sigrid released her grasp on Ulfric and saw that her arms were covered in blood.  
“Ulfric, you’re bleeding!” she cried out.  
“I know.” He said. “I took a potion earlier to dull the pain and slow the bleeding but it looks like it didn’t work as well as I hoped.”  
Sigrid dismounted the horse and led it into Windhelm, assisting Ulfric in dismounting when they reached the Palace of Kings. Every step Ulfric took seemed to cause him further pain and opened the wound more, causing him to bleed more.  
“Escort me to my room,” Ulfric instructed.  
Sigrid helped him through the main hall and up the stairs to where the Jarl and his closest members stayed. She helped him into his room and eased him onto the bed. She tenderly began removing his armour, taking care not to cause him further injury. Once the armour was removed, Sigrid saw a large, deep cut slashed from his left rib cage down to his right hip. It was still bleeding steadily.  
“How did this happen?” Sigrid asked as she searched her bag for a strong healing potion.  
“I’ve had a weak spot in my armour for weeks now but I never got it fixed, thinking it would cause no harm but I was wrong. By chance, an Imperial found it and caused as much damage as he could.” Ulfric explained.  
“Where was the weak spot?” she asked.  
“Right here.” He answered, pointing to an area below his underarm. “The Imperial grabbed me from behind and stabbed me.”  
Sigrid gave him a strong healing potion and quickly went to find the mage. When she did, she told him the situation and he gave her various potions, herbs, and ointments. She ran back to Ulfric and began treating his wound. The healing potion she gave him a few moments ago had begun to slow the bleeding. Sigrid took a cloth, dipped it in water, and gently began cleaning around the wound.  
“Damn it!” Ulfric yelled as she placed the cloth directly on the wound.  
“I’m sorry,” she said softly and patted the cloth over the wound as gently as she could.  
Once the wound was cleaned, Sigrid held the cloth over it to slow the bleeding a bit more. She then soaked the herbs in water for a few moments, then placed them over the cut. Ulfric gasped softly in pain. She then removed the herbs after a few minutes and applied a healing ointment. As she did so, Ulfric grimaced in pain. Once she was finished treating the wound, she took a cloth and wrapped it around his torso.  
“I think that should do it.” Sigrid said as she gently tied a knot so the cloth would stay in place.  
“Thank you, Dragonborn,” he said as he propped himself up on his pillows. “In exchange for saving my life and healing me, I want you to have the room at the end of this corridor. Now it’s nowhere near to repaying the debt I owe you, but I don’t want people to think you’re part of the common rabble. You have more strength and courage than any common soldier.”  
“Thank you, Ulfric.” Sigrid said and left him to rest.  
She went to the barracks and began gathering her possessions.  
“Where are you going?” a familiar voice asked.  
Sigrid turned and saw Alvand sitting on his bed, cleaning his armour.  
“Ulfric has given me a better room to stay in,” Sigrid replied.  
“The Divines must favour you,” Alvand said as Sigrid left the barracks.  
She went straight to her new room, which was right by the stairs. She opened the door and observed her surroundings. On the right was a small table and a fireplace. In the centre, a double sized bed. And on the left side, a dresser, a chest and a bookshelf that seemed lacking in books.  
Sigrid went to the chest and stored all her possessions in it. When she was finished, she stripped off her armour, put on a large cotton shirt and went to bed.  
*  
As soon as Sigrid woke up, she went straight to Ulfric’s room and entered without knocking and found him reading. Ulfric stared at her and she realized she was wearing nothing but her undergarments and a large shirt. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.  
“Forgive me, my Jarl for my indecent clothing,” Sigrid said, looking at the ground.  
“I don’t think you look indecent.” Ulfric smirked and had a devilish glint in his eyes.  
Sigrid blushed even more from his comment as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. She began to carefully remove the cloth that covered his wound.  
“Couldn’t wait to get your hands on me again, eh lass?” he joked.  
Sigrid rolled her eyes and inspected the wound. It had started to scab over a bit. She applied more healing ointment to the wound and handed Ulfric a healing potion.  
“When did you become a healer?” Ulfric asked.  
“Being on the road on my own with long distances between towns, I’ve learned to treat my own wounds.” She answered as she wrapped a fresh cloth around his wound.  
“You are a strong woman.”  
“Thank you. Now I think you should rest today and you’ll be able to attend to your duties tomorrow.” Sigrid said, cleaning her hands.  
“Thank you, Dragonborn for managing my health.”  
Sigrid began cleaning up the herbs and potions when Ulfric started to get out of bed, wincing as he did so.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Sigrid asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
“To get food.” He answered.  
“Oh, no you don’t.” Sigrid said, pushing him back onto the bed. “I’ll get you something.”  
“You don’t have to,” Ulfric protested.  
Sigrid ignored his protests and walked out the door. She entered the main hall and grabbed two plates. She filled them with equal amounts of apples, sweet rolls and cheese. She then balanced two tankards of water on the plates and walked back to the sleeping quarters.  
“I brought you a bit of everything.” She said as she placed the plate in front of him.  
“Thank you.”  
“It was no trouble.” She said.  
Sigrid sat in a chair next to the bed. They chatted for the length of their meal and when they finished, Sigrid got up and left. She brought their dirty dishes to the kitchen and began heading back to Ulfric when Galmar stopped her.  
“Can you tell Jarl Ulfric that a storm is coming? Soldiers may not be able to train outside so it is wise to have another plan.” Galmar said.  
“Of course. I shall send word immediately.” She said and continued back to Ulfric’s quarters and relayed the message.  
“There is an area in the dungeons for the more inexperienced soldiers to be mentored. That is the only place I can think of. As soon as the storm passes, I want all soldiers to train extra hard to make up for any time lost. Understood?”  
Sigrid jotted his orders onto a roll of paper and rolled it up when she finished.  
“Understood. I shall deliver this to Galmar immediately.” She said, leaving the room and searching for Galmar. She delivered the message and went back to Ulfric, getting a bit tired of being everyone’s errand girl.  
“I have a task for you.” Ulfric told her.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“Wiping out an Imperial camp with Galmar tomorrow,” he answered.  
“It will be done, my Jarl. Now please excuse me, I must rest up if I am to wake up early.”  
“As you wish.”  
Sigrid went into the main hall and found Galmar sitting at the table. She quickly informed him of the task they were to do the following day. Once Galmar was informed, she went to the barracks and chatted with Alvand until dusk. Then she had dinner and went to bed.  
*  
“Get up,” a male voice snarled, jarring Sigrid awake. Galmar was leaning over her in an unsettling way. “We have Imperials to slay.”  
Sigrid sighed as Galmar left her room, leaving her to change in privacy. She quickly grabbed her weapons and rushed to meet Galmar.  
“Let’s go,” he said and they walked to the Imperial camp, which took about an hour.  
“You take them out with your bow.” He commanded and rushed into the camp, silently murdering the Imperials as they slept. Once camp was emptied, they headed back to Windhelm and Sigrid knew that now was the only chance to get rid of Galmar. As he led the way, Sigrid allowed herself to fall back and silently nocked an arrow. She released the arrow, which pierced through Galmar’s thigh. He collapsed and cried out in pain. He ripped the arrow out and as he approached Sigrid fired another arrow through his back.  
“What are you doing?” he snarled when Sigrid stood in front of him.  
“Making myself Ulfric’s second in command.” She said with a malicious grin.  
“What are you planning to achieve?” he asked.  
“As second in command, if anything happens to Ulfric, I become leader of this rebellion, thus allowing me to shut it down.”  
“You won’t get away with this!” he shouted.  
“I already have.” She said as she slit his throat open, blood splattering the snow. She then cleaned off her blade and inflicted small wounds on her face and thigh, making it appear as if she’d been attacked. She then took hold of Galmar’s body and began dragging it to Windhelm.  
She entered the main hall of the palace and saw Ulfric get up from his throne and run over to where she and Galmar lay.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“We missed one Imperial. He got behind Galmar and slit his throat, then attacked me. Galmar was already in Sovngarde when I finally killed the soldier.” Sigrid lied. “I brought his body back so he may be buried.”  
“You did well.” Ulfric waved a servant over to take care of Galmar’s body as Sigrid stood up and began limping to her room.  
“You’re injured.” He said as he picked her up and carried her to his room.  
“I’m fine.” She said.  
“It’s still bleeding.” He said. “Can you please remove your armour so I can clean it?”  
She nodded and began peeling off her armour until she was only in her undergarments. Ulfric kneeled beside her and inspected the wound. He handed her a healing potion and she drank its bitter contents, feeling a bit better. He cleaned the wound on her thigh and bandaged it. He then moved to the small cut on her face, which ran from the right corner of her mouth to her cheekbone. He gently washed the blood away.  
When he finished, he pressed his lips to the beginning of the cut on her cheekbone and traced his lips down the cut and stopped at the corner of her mouth.  
“Ulfric…” Sigrid began but he kissed her, silencing her protest. He knotted his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss.  
This isn’t right, Sigrid thought. I’m supposed to be plotting his murder, not acting like a lovesick child. Wait, what if I feign my love to him?  
Sigrid kissed back, and when Ulfric pulled away, he stroked her cheek. Sigrid realized that it was already close to dark, dragging Galmar back took a few hours.  
“It’s starting to get dark,” Ulfric yawned. “I should get to bed.”  
“Will you stay with me?” Sigrid asked, inwardly regretting the question.  
“If that is what you wish.” He answered.  
Sigrid began getting comfortable in her bed as Ulfric removed his clothes, leaving his trousers on. He then settled in next to Sigrid and she turned so that she was facing him, tracing her fingers over his chest. Ulfric wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair. The effect was calming to Sigrid so she drifted asleep almost instantly.  
*  
Sigrid woke up still in Ulfric’s arms. He was snoring lightly. Making sure she didn’t disturb him, she shifted her body slightly so that she was comfortable. She managed to fall asleep again and didn’t wake again until Ulfric began to stir.  
“How did you sleep?” he asked, stroking her hair.  
“Excellent. And you?”  
“Excellent as well. I am going to get changed and attend to my duties. I want you to meet me in the main hall as soon as you can.” He said, then left.  
Sigrid sighed as he left and began getting dressed, not bothering with armour. She grabbed an apple from a bowl that sat on her end table and walked to the main hall, taking large bites of the apple. She walked into the main hall and when he saw Sigrid enter the room, he ordered everyone to leave the room.  
“Sigrid, I need to speak to you about some urgent matters.” Ulfric said.  
“Yes, my Jarl?” Sigrid asked.  
“Galmar Stone-Fist was killed by an Imperial yesterday as you witnessed. He was my second in command and I need a replacement.” He explained.  
“Who will you choose?”  
“I think you deserve it, Dragonborn.”  
“I am honoured, my Jarl.”  
“Your first task is to help train the soldiers. Just head over to the barracks and one of the generals will instruct you further.” He said.  
“As you wish.” She said, walking out of the main hall and into the barracks.  
“You must be Sigrid.” A female soldier said.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m Vidgis the Cold-Hearted. Follow me.” She said, leading Sigrid down into the dungeons.  
“Due to the storm, we’re restricted to training down here.”  
She left Sigrid and went back upstairs. Sigrid began mentoring the other soldiers one on one. Once she deemed the soldiers fit for duty, she headed back to Ulfric. He was busy, so she decided to go hunting to clear her head. She walked into the forest, taking in the crisp air, feeling refreshed. Time was beginning to run out. She knew she had to eliminate Ulfric soon. She then sat in the snow, taking in the beautiful sight of Northern Skyrim. She enjoyed the silence that the snow provided. When she started to head back, an Imperial appeared from behind the trees.  
“General Tullius and Jarl Balgruuf are getting impatient.” She said.  
“These things take time.” Sigrid said.  
“Consider this a warning,” the soldier said, slipping a dagger through Sigrid’s clothes and into her stomach. Sigrid gasped and clutched at her stomach. The wound seemed deep and Sigrid panicked. The soldier left and Sigrid realized she had no potions on her. She pressed snow to her wound, numbing the pain slightly. Clutching her wound, she made her way back to Windhelm, feeling herself fading into Sovngarde.  
“What happened?” Ulfric said as he ran to her and she collapsed into his arms.  
“Imperial… warned me.” She panted.  
“Warned you against what?”  
“Not… following my orders.” She said.  
“What orders?”  
Sigrid pulled out her hidden dagger and stabbed him in the stomach and he stared at her in shock.  
“To… kill you.” She said sadly as Ulfric fell next to her.  
“I would… have let the Imperials… take Skyrim… if that meant staying with you.” Ulfric said, taking hold of her hand.  
“I would… have killed everyone… in Skyrim for you.” She said, a tear falling from her cheek.  
They lay on the palace floor, hand in hand as blood drained from each of their wounds. They lay in silence as their souls moved on to Sovngarde.


End file.
